


What Are We

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kosmo, Angry Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kosmo, References to Knotting, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kosmo and Keith's relationship begins to crumble when the Garrison threatens Keith to refrain from publicly dating Kosmo.





	1. Boyfriend?

Kosmo pushes Keith onto his hands and knees, pushing his shoulders down. He's never been angry at Keith. Especially during sex. Looking back at the first time they had sex it was anything but negative.

* * *

 

Back when Keith presented Krolia tried to make it work. Leaving Keith alone and hanging with Kosmo. It didn't last long since Kosmo zapped into Keith's 'secret’ area. They thought of breeding Keith always crosses his mind. A power kink if you will. With Keith out of his mind, Kosmo didn't want to rape him in a sense. So he did what any other Galaxy Woolf would do, he ate Keith out.

 

Keith's first heat and any other heat after went off without much pain. Especially after Keith got a hold of condoms — the wonders of space— and birth control. 

 

It wasn't until Keith's second heat Kosmo realized how loud Keith is. Man can the boy scream. Though his moans make up for it. Mounting Keith like a bitch makes him louder Kosmo has realized. It hits everything perfectly Keith has mentioned once. Kosmo's favorite position on the other hand would have to be facing Keith. Having Keith hug tightly onto him, chanting his name, pulling at his fur. The list can go on.

 

Keith's heats also include Keith's choices sadly. So every round is a mounting round. Nothing wrong with fucking like animals—and no he isn't a dog—but actually making love is the best kind of sex. Sometimes Kosmo wonders if he's just a heat aid more than a lover.

 

Sure, Keith's said he loves Kosmo, but it's not like being called a partner. Lover. Dare Kosmo say, boyfriend. Kosmo may not be physically a stereotypical boyfriend by human standards but he is damn well better at being a boyfriend than all Keith's ex's. And Griffin as well. Fuck that asshole.

 

Does he not compliment Keith enough? Take him on too little dates? Not say ‘I love you' enough? Or is it cause he looks like a dog? It's okay if Keith can't  _ be  _ with him because he looks like a dog. It's not like they're in space where it's more accepted. 

 

If all Keith wants is a boyfriend behind closed doors and a pet outside them then so be it. How long has he spent doting on Keith and treating him like a boyfriend? And he get what, a pat on the head? Maybe Keith deserves to be fucked a little harder. Bitten a little more. Cared for a little less.

 

Kosmo has never hate fucked. He's never harmed Keith in anyway. Makes Keith prep for at least 30 minutes. If he's lucky an hour. Now? If Keith can fit three fingers he can fit his dick. If Keith wants to be a selfish bitch maybe Kosmo can be one too. He gets to choose how sex goes if that's the only humanly thing Keith will do.

* * *

 

It was weird to enter Keith and it being tight. Like he fit just perfect inside Keith. He's never been so thrilled at seeing Keith in shock. Keith with his widened eyes and shocked expression. He deserves it as well. Act like a bitch be treated like a bitch.

 

Keith claws at the bedsheets screaming into them. Kosmo is hitting his prostate dead on. There's nothing like Kosmo's dick. Unless Kosmo is horny it doesn't appear. Keith remembers his first attempt at giving Kosmo a blowjob. Kosmo had Keith lick at the star, which upon further inspection allowed his ‘dick’ to peek out a little.

* * *

 

Keith knows what Kosmo's dick feels like, knows what it looks like—sort of. When Kosmo is horny it looks like one big tentacle but at the tip it is three separate tentacles. It feels amazing being knotted to this thing. 

 

Keith would always try getting Kosmo to knot his mouth which always failed since Kosmo is so big and it ticked having three tentacles roaming around down your throat. It felt amazing at the same time. As if all he had to do was open his mouth and Kaosmo would use him as whatever. 

 

When puberty hit it hit him different. Sure, guys are cute, but nothing like a dog. More on the fact of what the dog could do. Knot him. Breed him. Make him feel owned more than any man. When he got blasted into space it was like the universe heard him pray every night.

 

Led him to Kosmo. Keith would like to call Kosmo his boyfriend. In his head his Master. Owner. Alpha. Kosmo owns him in anyway possible but once they reached Earth he was told, well more threatened, to keep his and Kosmo's relationship behind closed doors. 

 

He's not a dog goddamn it. He's not a wolf either. He's an alien. It's unfair how Matt is dating a literal robot and Lance dated an Altean but he should be shunned because people could get the wrong idea? People are dating The Blade for Christ's sake but because Kosmo is on four paws it's wrong? 

 

Kosmo has changed though. He's not the sweet and caring boyfriend anymore. It feels like Kosmo treats Keith as a mere object when they fuck. Sure, it's hot, but Kosmo doesn't tell him compliments, how much he loves Keith. Nothing.

* * *

 

In the matter of seconds Keith feels Kosmo's knot as well as a pain in his neck. It takes a minute for Keith to register Kosmo is biting him. Marking him. 

 

Kosmo stares at Keith immediately remembering the forgotten condom. Cursing at himself Kosmo thinks of ways to make it up to Keith before seeing today's pill on the dresser. Forgotten as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know how I want this story to continue so I'll hopefully be posting more often. I don't know if there's going to be more chapters after the next one but we'll see!

Sometimes Kosmo is glad Keith can be oblivious. It's been about 2 weeks since they last had sex and even this early Keith has been acting weird. If it weren't for Kosmo already knowing the reason why he would have been freaking out. On the contrary, it is funny seeing everyone else freak out.

  


It started on Thursday when Keith ate a little more than usual. Typically he would get a plate for Kosmo and himself but this time he got a plate for Kosmo and a plate for himself. Kosmo is glad that Keith is eating more than usual, especially this early in pregnancy.

* * *

Guilt keeps eating Kosmo up. Does Keith not realize there was no condom? He acts the same, maybe more motherly. Kosmo doesn't have much to compare Keith's recent new changes besides Krolia. Even then there isn't much to compare since Krolia isn't pregnant by her boyfriend. Mate. Dog. Whatever the hell he and Keith are. 

  


“Hey Kosmo? Can I ask you a question?” Kosmo perks up. A part of him hopes it's at least a subtle question about pregnancy. A very very tiny part of him. 

  


“Do you ever think about a family? Like a family of your own?” Damn. That's the opening question to every ‘I’m pregnant’ scene he's ever seen. If Kosmo hadn't known that Keith is pregnant it would have scared him a little. 

  


«Sure. Who hasn't?» Keith bites his lip. What was he supposed to say? 'Sure, yes. God yes. I think about you having my children all the time.’? 

  


«Keith, there's something I need to–»

  


“Keith Kogane? We're ready.” It's like the universe is dead set on making his life into a trashy chick-flick drama. Keith would kill him if he told anyone but every movie he's seen with Keith was a trashy romance movie. The Notebook? Seen it. Twilight? Seen it. 50 Shades of Grey? He wishes he hadn't seen it. 

  


Keith's love for Twilight and 50 Shades of Grey might be the reason they're together in the first place. Don't forget that Keith's favorite childhood movie, the only movie he's seen as a kid, was Beauty and The Beast. No wonder Keith wants to fuck him.

* * *

A 6 weeks seems kind of long to not know your pregnant, right? Kosmo hopes Keith at least has a feeling he might be pregnant. It doesn't smell like Keith aborted the baby. He wouldn't have, right? That's half Kosmo as well and with them dating he'd at least tell Kosmo. Right? 

  


Kosmo doesn't freak out. That's not what he does. Kosmo sits and waits then precedes to react. Well, he has sat and waited for a few weeks. Digested that he might be a dad—let’s not forget the abortion theory. Should he react now, walking up to Keith and telling the boy he may be pregnant? 

  


How do you tell someone they may be pregnant? Kosmo files that into his To-do list.

* * *

Week 9 is coming around the corner and Keith has been weirder. It's nice to see the Omega in Keith. The one that he fell in love with. It's just weird to go from only having sex to constantly making out and being cuddled to death. 

  


Keith's made this big ass nest on their bed. Majority of the pile is old clothing Kosmo fell asleep on or towels Kosmo has used. It's kind of concerning how Keith never washed them but still sweet to see he hadn't. Maybe Kosmo is pregnant instead? Since the last time they've had sex all he's thought of is their maybe child and the guilt eating him alive.

  


Seeing Keith lay on the bed, smiling. It does things to Kosmo's alpha. It makes him want to do things. Before Kosmo can think anymore Keith wraps his arms around him and pulls the alien towards the best. A warm mouth greets Kosmo's. 

  


“I have something I need to say. Remember me asking if you wanted a family?” Kosmo nods, remembering vividly what happened. “Did you ever think of having a family with me? I know we're just dating and that doesn't always mean forever. What I want to say is, did your future ever include me and maybe a kid or just some other alien?” 

  


How do you respond to that? There is no future if Keith's not there. There never was a future with no Keith. No Krolia. Even the paladins. When they have a kid, and more, they will be his family too. No alien is as cute and adorable as Keith.

  


«Why wouldn't I see a future with you? And if we're telling secrets and whatnot, I have a confession. It's been eating me alive for the past two months. I...I think you're—» Why is it so hard to say pregnant? Since Keith's first heat he's thought of the Omega pregnant. The thought of breeding Keith always pushed him over the edge. 

  


“You think I'm... pregnant?” Kosmo froze. That is a logical guess. Who says 'I think you're pretty’ after 20 or more dates? Who says it after having sex multiple times?

  


“I'm sorry. I was just scared you were going to leave more or make me abort it. I want to have this child. I want to be your mate.” Kosmo smiles at that. It's relieving to know Keith is pregnant and won't be having an abortion anytime soon. 

  


“I also want to apologise for the way I've been treating you. It's just, the Garrison threatened me and I didn't know what to do.” Kosmo tilts his head. What the fuck?


End file.
